


Gentle

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Smut, Trans!Shinji, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: It's rare to see Shinji vulnerable.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Gentle

It was rare to see Shinji so vulnerable. Even though they had been dating for three months, this was the first time Ichigo saw him naked. He figured it was due to his hollow nature, showing weakness was an easy way to get killed in their world afterall. But after a particularly stressful day of dealing with new recruits and Central 46, the blonde had pulled Ichigo into the redhead's bedroom and closed the door. He had then immediately stripped, flopped onto Ichigo's bed, and snuggled into the redhead's mountain of blankets and pillows. That was ten minutes ago.

Currently, Hirako was laying on his stomach with Ichigo, still fully clothed, hovering over him and running his fingers over pale flesh, only stopping to massage the occasional scar. He rested his palm against a particular scar that laid just above the blonde's waist. The initials of a former lover, one who hadn't taken Shinji's decision to leave well. He felt his own hollow growl angrily at the mark, a quiet hiss slipping through his own lips. Umber eyes slid open to look at the redhead.

"I've always hated that scar."

"I could get rid of it." Ichigo growled, "It'll hurt like a bitch but it'll be gone."

The blonde hummed, thinking about it for a moment, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of such an action, before answering with a small flick of his wrist.

"Go ahead."

While the thought of making his boyfriend bleed sickened him, the idea of his boyfriend no longer being burdened by the memory of _that_ _man_ managed to help soothe some of his nerves.

It only took a second for his fingers to turn into claws, he had once cut a hollow into ribbons with a single swing of these very claws. He would not be doing that tonight. He slid the flat side against the blonde's thigh, an apology and a warning, before carefully cutting into his flesh. The blonde hissed and bit into the pillow his head had been resting on as Ichigo continued carving out the scar.

After a few minutes, he was finished.

Where the initials had once been there was now a neat little square. Refusing to waste any time, he immediately began healing the wound with a mix of kaido, something he was surprisingly good at, and saliva. He stopped licking once he no longer tasted blood. The square he had carved out had healed over and the skin was a soft pink, but only for a few seconds. Ichigo let his fingers brush over the now unmarred flesh and began pressing kisses up the blonde back.

The smaller male sighed and relaxed into the plush of the mattress, humming happily at the affection. Only to arch his back and gasp when Ichigo nipped at the base of his spine, causing the redhead to pause. A grin spread across his face at his new discovery before he pressed his face against the blonde's skin, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin, purring at the noises that escaped his boyfriend's lips. Once the small of the blonde's back was covered in hickeys, he flipped the other onto his back, causing the blonde to yelp at the sudden action. Ichigo couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight that greeted him.

The blonde's face was flushed a deep red with pink reaching his shoulders, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Ichigo leaned down and claimed the other mouth, eliciting a small groan, before he started mouthing the blonde's throat, one of the sensitive spots that Ichigo knew of besides the blonde's stomach and thighs. After covering the other's neck in dark marks, the redhead began working his way downwards.

Dragging his mouth across the pale flesh of the blonde's chest, he stopped his descent momentarily to nip and lip at the two semi-crescent scars that sat at the bottom of his ribcage. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Ichigo kept up his attack for a few more minutes.

After one final nip he continued to move down Shinji's body; mouthing, kissing, sucking, and nipping at whatever he could get to. He traced the outline of the blonde's navel piercing with his tongue, feeling muscles ripple and drinking in the whine the action brought. Once he finished nipping and licking at the blonde's waist and v lines, Ichigo pulled himself up and rested his hands on Shinji's knees, carefully pushing them apart. Taking one final look at his boyfriend's face, the blonde biting his lower lip and breathing heavily, Ichigo lowered his head between his thighs.

Starting with quick nips and kisses across his inner thighs, the redhead switched sides at random intervals, causing the blonde to tremble and whine. He mouthed the expanse of skin next to his boyfriend's slit, teasing him, before moving back up. Eventually Shinji had had enough, throwing his legs over Ichigo's shoulders and grabbing his hair, tugging him up with a growl. Amused by his boyfriend's impatience, the hybrid let out a short chuff. _All right, you win_. The blonde relaxed, his legs sliding open and fingers unclenching.

A gasp left his mouth as Ichigo licked up his slit before throwing his head back and groaning as the redhead nuzzled deeper and repeated the action. The redhead grabbed the blonde's thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze, and gently pushed his legs further apart.

Ichigo dragged his tongue against each side individually before lapping straight up the middle, making Shinji buck his hips up and moan loudly. Smirking, the redhead began his assault against the other's clit, causing the blonde to yelp and tighten his fingers in Ichigo's hair. A couple seconds later the hand in his hair yanked back as a loud gasp left Hirako's lips, forcing Ichigo to look up.

Shinji's head was thrown back with one of his arms covering his face, a spare tear sliding down his cheek as he gasped desperately for breath. His body was trembling and the only thing keeping his legs open was Ichigo's hands. Momentarily entranced, Ichigo halted his endeavor just to drink in the sight, only to receive a sharp tug and an annoyed whine. Ichigo growled. Just for that, he was going to make the blonde squirm. He ducked back down to continue where he left off.

Nipping and sucking at the sensitive bud of flesh, ignoring the writhing and noises of pleasure coming from above him, he doubled down on his intent to make his boyfriend cum. He pressed his tongue against Shinji's quivering core, lapping up the slick that drooled out, sweet like nectar. He gave it five good licks, the number of Hirako's division, before pushing into the tight wet ring of muscle.

The blonde slammed the hand that wasn't clutched in Ichigo's hair into the mattress, his back arching as his mouth opened in a soundless yell before laying back down with a whimpering moan. Panting desperately, he tightened his grip on the redhead and began grinding against his face. Ichigo, however, was having none of it. Tightening his own grip on Shinji's hips, he quickened his pace. Devouring Hirako's mewls and whines as he thrusted his tongue into the blonde's tight heat.

After a few minutes he felt the blonde tense up, accompanied by a sharp intake of air, before a wave of slick gushed out. Immediately Ichigo began lapping up the liquid, desperately drinking the climax of _his_ **_mate_** as Shinji melted into the bed, unable to push the redhead away with liquid muscles. Once he finished cleaning _his_ **_mate_** , Ichigo pushed himself up and leaned back to evaluate his work.

The blonde's eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, his flushed face wet and a line of drool trailed from the edge of his lips to his jawline. He looked relaxed and oh so _pleased_. The blonde caught his gaze and let out a soft happy purr before curling up on his side, eyes sliding shut with a content sigh.

Ichigo couldn't help the rush of pride at seeing _his_ **_mate_** look so satisfied, curled up and sleeping in _his_ ** _nest_** , it meant that he was _trusted_. That Shinji trusted Ichigo to _care_ for him and defend him against potential threats. It was the highest praise someone like Ichigo could get. Tugging the softest blankets and pillows around the unconscious blonde and putting out the lights, the redhead curled protectively around the smaller male and nuzzled into his neck.

It was rare to see Shinji so vulnerable, but it was those moments he cherished the most.


End file.
